Growing To Success
by oOEPICMOoOSEOo
Summary: Max gets sent to "Grow to Success Academy" so she can learn to 'grow up' and how to 'raise a family'. Fang, and his brother were sent there from immaturity. She's a tough girl, and he's a cocky dude, and as a result, a mutual disliking towards each other. But guess what? They're spouses. - Adopted from Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute who adopted it from SSammy.
1. Goodbye Public School

**o*O~ GROWING TO SUCCESS ~O*o**

* * *

**MPOV**

"Max, why didn't you reply to my text messages?" J.J. asked from behind me. I turned around and sighed.

"My mom took my phone away and gave me a whole speech about this being my last chance at public school," I groaned. "If I get in trouble again, I get sent off to the Dreaded Academy for the rest of freshman year, and maybe the year after." I really didn't want to go. The Dreaded Academy was a place where you learnt how to be an adult or something. Boring, right?

"Well, might as well say good-bye now," J.J. smirked teasingly. I punched her arm. And none too gently either. She scowled at me with her green eyes, and rubbed her pale, skinny arm tenderly.

We made it to gym right before the bell rang. J.J. and I walked off to the locker rooms to change into our gym clothes.

And it's just my luck that our school sluts happened to still be in there. Lissa and Brigid. They were giggling like horses about some guy at another school named Fang Walker, saying how hot and fit he was, and how perky his butt was. Going by what all the other rumors I heard about him, he's the school jock and a player. He's sweet at first then gets cocky and hits on you. Besides, what kind of name is _Fang_? Was it a nickname? If it was, I really didn't want to find out how he got it.

"Ugh! Look what the cat dragged in... Another rat." Lissa snorted, her top lip pulled upwards and her way too arched eyebrows angled even more in an expression of disgust. I ignored the comment and acted as if I didn't hear her, and carried on getting my stuff out of my locker.  
J.J. sent me a look as if to warn me not to do anything stupid and get sent away. I nodded at her, saying I understood the message. _These sluts better not get on my nerves today._

The thing is, Lissa and Brigid pick on me because they think I can't do anything to them. The worst I've done, was tell them off when they picked on my little brother, Ari. He's in 8th grade, but our school goes from middle school to high school. Anyways, back to the story.

"Haha… two loser friends! Must be _best_ friends," Brigid lamely teased. I almost choked on air. That was the worst I've ever heard from her. I smirked at how lame it was, and J.J. was giggling at her stupidity.

"Are you laughing? If you are it doesn't sound like it. Sounds more like a dying pig," Lissa hissed at J.J. I was about to punch her right then and there, but J.J. stopped me. Lissa smirked, thinking as if J.J. worshipped the ground she walked on and didn't want her to get hurt. _To hell with that._

"Shut up," J.J. said to them. With that, we left them both, as they turned their noses up and continued applying their raccoon make-up. When we left, I turned to J.J. and raised an eyebrow, asking if she was alright. She just nodded at me. I sighed, knowing she would just say she was fine if I asked.

That's J.J. for ya'll.

* * *

_Lunch_

I sat down on one of the plastic circle chairs at the lunch table with J.J., and waited for Ari. It was about five minutes later when I saw Ari walking to the _'Pop's, Cheer's and Jock's' _table. He was probably going to ask Sam to sit with us. You see, Sam was Ari's best friend since 2nd grade. When they got to 8th grade, Sam was offered a chance at popularity. That dick-head gave up Ari in a flash, but being Ari, he had forgiven him, and still tried sometimes to talk to him. Ari was kind almost to a fault.

"Hey Sam, you wanna sit with us?" Ari asked. He laughed at Ari, acting like he never knew him; popularity can turn you into a real jerk when it gets to your head. Then Lissa decided to butt in.

"Look little girl. Just look at us, the look at the rest of the school. Notice anything different? Of course you didn't, you're too dumb. Allow me to explain, this table is set apart for the deities of the school. The rest of the tables are for the simple mortals and the lowest of the low. The deities simply don't mix with the others, otherwise they lose they're godliness. So, no. Sam won't sit with you." After that little 'conversation', she picked up Sam's mac 'n' cheese and dumped it over Ari's head. Every idiot at the table started laughing. This was my cue to interfere.

I pushed back from my own table and headed over to their's, death glare on my face, a glare that made the whole table go silent. Lissa looked in my direction, and fear crossed her sickly face. Everyone knew I could put you in the hospital in a second. No kidding. It had been done before.

Lissa just expected me to bluff, or just chicken out when I saw her. Like the idiot she is, like most of the popular's, they thought being popular meant they could do anything to anyone without consequence. I don't need to tell you how wrong that opinion was. The thing is, when someone picks on Ari or Ella or anyone close to me, I get ticked. Majorly ticked. All the pops – minus Lissa and Brigid– knew not to pick on them.

"What do you want, R-Ride?" Lissa stuttered, backing away a little, almost tripping and falling onto the table, trying to sound intimidating. Keyword: trying. The cafeteria went silent, and a little crowd started forming around us.

"What the freak? Just because you are popular, doesn't mean you own the school or the other people in it! And plus, you're only popular because you apply a truck-load of makeup on your face so every notices you, but it isn't because it makes you prettier, it's because they can't stop staring at your clown face! When and if you graduate, you won't be a popular kid anymore, you aren't at the top of the food chain!" I yelled at her, losing patience.

Regaining her nasal voice, she scoffed, "Ha! Shut up Ride. I knew you were jealous but not _this_ jealous. You're jealous of face perfect face and my sexy body. I mean I can totally see why. As you are as ugly as a donkey."

I raised my eye brow. "Really Lissa? _Really? _I knew you sucked at comebacks but not_ this_ sucky!," I mimicked her squealing pig voice. "Frankly, I don't care about my looks, I don't feel the need to impress, because I'm not insecure about myself, which you obviously are."

"SHUT UP MAXIMUM!" She screamed, stomping her foot down, so hard, her six-inch heel snapped. She screamed again. With that, she slapped me. My head jerked to the side, bluntly stinging, and I could imagine scrapes where her claws of fingernails had cut it. I heard gasps. I quickly turned back towards her, and drew my fist back.

I smirked, real REALLY angry by now. "Poor you, you just called me by my full name." I said and punched her square in the face like I had been wanting to do for goodness-knows-how-long. Lissa fell to the ground, holding her nose, wailing. I smirked at my handy-work and turned away, walking towards the double-doors.

"Maximum Ride! Report to my office immediately!" Principle Sandborn screeched through the intercoms, most likely seeing our spat through the cameras placed all over the school. This was a regular time thing. I grabbed my stuff and waved behind me towards the dumb-struck people before leaving for his office.

"Maximum Ride! This is the 10th time you were in my office this week!" He yelled, "You're suspended!"

"Jeez, Doug, that hurts! I thought you liked my visits..." I replied sarcastically, holding hand over my heart, as I feigned hurt, blinking innocently at him.

"Enough! I called your mother, and she's on her way here; go grab your things and report back to the office quickly," he stated, obviously trying to restrain himself from strangling me.

I sighed and left. On my way to my locker, I heard Lissa failing to whisper to Brigid.

"I hate my daddy! He's supposed to love me, not send me off to some academy to learn how to get along with other kids and 'mature'," Lissa said. That was all I heard until I was called to the office again.

_Please let Lissa not be going to the same place as me._ I pleaded silently.

Quickly, I opened up my locker, shoved my stuff into my bag and took off to the office, where Mom was waiting impatiently.

She drove us home, smoke practically billowing out her ears. As we drove onto our driveway, she spoke eerily calm. Tension was in the air.

"Max, that was the last straw. Have your stuff packed by tomorrow. The school semester at the academy starts on Monday. It ends three weeks into junior year," my mom said sternly. I sighed and trudged upstairs. _My life sucks..._

_1 Hour Later; and all packed up._

**J.J.:** So this is good bye until jr. yr? D:

**Max:** Yea…but Ill see you 2morrow, maybe

**J.J.:** Oh… well I g2g. sorry bye! ):

I put my phone down and flopped onto my bed. I couldn't go to school, or hang out with friends, since I got suspended, and I had nothing to do. Life is cruel.

_Sunday._

Bags in the car. Check.

Phone and wallet in pocket. Check.

Glare at Mom. Check.

Say good-bye...

"Bye J.J.," I sighed, pulling her into a hug. And I am _not_ the hugging type.

Check.

"Wait… Max!" someone called from behind.

I turned around and saw…

Oh holy moly.


	2. Don't Cry For Me Arizona

**FPOV**

I pulled into the parking space next to a Honda Accord. Getting off my motorcycle, I slung my helmet off and shook my hair out for a dramatic effect. Probably making a few nearby girls swoon.

Learn to take a joke, it was to prevent helmet hair. Gosh, I'm not a dramatic person…

"Yo, Fangles!" …Unlike Iggy.

I turned around to face him, but kept up my stoic expression. Instead of seeing Iggy, I saw Stephanie, our school slut. She thinks we're dating for some reason. I'm going crazy because of her. And not the good, 'I'm in love with her' way. I shivered at the mere thought.

"Fangy!" she squealed peppily, "I haven't seen you the whole summer! EEK! I missed you so much! Did you miss me? Of course you did! Who wouldn't? I mean like, really, I'm the total package!" See what I mean? Complete lunatic.

I nodded at her, wanting to get her out of my line of sight. Looking behind her, I saw Iggy waving his hands as if to say _'Get the hell outta there if you wanna live!_' I tried walking around her, but she mirrored my steps blocking my way of escape. I would have turned around and taken off, but there were too many people blocking path.

Instead of letting me leave, she retracted her claw-nails. Stephanie put her nails on my shoulder and started circling me, while using her free hand to flip her unnatural blackish-purple hair for the umpteenth time. _Her head always reminded me of a large bruise. Ugly, nasty, and purple/blackish._

She batted her spidery eyelashes at me. I wonder if she thought it was seductive, but _I _thought she looked like her eyes were having a very unusual seizure, or semi-dead spiders twitching.

I calmly, and stiffly removed her hand from my shoulder and walked past her. She shrieked and yelled, teetering unsteadily in her high-heels, "I will have you Fang Walker! And I know you want me! Everyone does!" I shivered in disgust.

"What the freak, man?" Iggy asked looking at me. I shrugged, and he sighed.

"Let's get to class already," he said, grabbing my arm and leading me to our class. I followed him quietly maneuvering my way through the crowd of students.

_Fourth Period_

"Okay class! Today will be our first day with chemicals," Mrs. Wagy said, pointing at the jars of chemicals sitting in front of everyone's tables, "The person sitting next to you will be your partner for the entire school year, got it?"

"Yup."

"Yeah."

"Whatever," was the typical response from the class.

"Operation BBD," Iggy, my partner smiled. I sent him a confused look and he said, "Boo-Boo in Diapers. Didn't you read the email I sent you with all the code names?" _What. The. Fuck._ I shook my head exasperatedly at him.

Iggy sighed, telling me he'd report them all again later, and started mixing chemicals. I saw a dark blue liquid in a vile and picked it up. I took a yellow vile and mixed it together. It started to sizzle. Iggy jumped at the noise and knocked some of the liquid on my hand. Let me tell you, it. Was. Hell! I yelled, I dropped the vile and the liquid flew into the beaker that was boiling.  
I plunged my hand in an emergency bucket of water that the teacher had placed there in case something like this happened.  
The chemicals started bubbling and the wretched smell it was giving off could kill man-kind. I resisted the urge to gag. Iggy on the other hand, was smiling at the creation – Operation BBD.

He picked up the yellow vile I had, and mixed it with a clear, fowl smelling liquid. After mixing them, it turned the color of vomit with little chunks of something I didn't want to know what it was. He poured it into the boiling beaker, and the concoction sizzled even more, but this time, it started rattling around. Next thing you know, there was an explosion of foul smelling, wretched fog blowing around the room.

"IGGY, FANG! OFFICE _-cough-cough- _NOW!" Mrs. Wagy hacked, fanning the room with some paper and trying to open up a window. Iggy and I shrugged, leaving the room after we grabbed our stuff.

Once we were out the door, Iggy cracked up laughing while I managed a smile. That's right, Fang Walker _smiling_. The world's ending! Eventually, on our way to the office, Iggy couldn't stand it any longer and he dropped his stuff and doubled over, shaking with laughter, and I couldn't help but chuckle. Then, he fell onto the floor and rolled around. It was hilarious.

The secretary came out of the office and said, "Boys! What are you doing out of cla -_cough_-_cough_- What _is_ that smell?" I sniffed myself and turned away abruptly, plugging my nose. Boo-Boo in Diapers all right.

"Principal's office because of a stink bomb," Iggy informed her, holding in a laugh. She pinched her nose and nodded, waving us into the office. Iggy chuckled to himself.

_After a long long long LONG speech by the principal…_

"Fang, Iggy, you leave tonight. It's a two day trip to California from Arizona. Especially because of all those stops it'll make," Mom told us. I sighed, and Iggy nodded eagerly. He's been wanting to get out of here ever since... Well... For a while.

"Go pack now, you leave in 30 minutes," she informed us. We belted upstairs to our rooms to pack all of our belongings. Hey, at least we get to go to California. Too bad we won't be back for two years.

"Dude! I wonder if there'll be any beach bunnies. Can't wait 'till we get there. Just imagine, no parents for two WHOLE years," Iggy pointed off into space. "I wonder what the academy will be like. _Growing to Success._ Sounds official enough to me. Good place for explosions..." he mused, as I continued to toss my clothes into my duffel bag.

_Thirty minutes later_

"Oh! I'll miss you guys so much!" Mom sniffled, "I'm going to miss you guys _so so so so_ much! I won't be able to see you for 2 years. Two WHOLE years!" This _was_ her idea, after all. I sighed and patted her shoulder. My version of a bear hug. Iggy gave her a one armed hug.

Here we go. Our new lives await us in California. The bus stopped in front of the beach; Iggy and I walked on the bus, waving one last time to our mom.

Iggy sang, "Don't cry for me, Ari-zona!" to the tune of _Don't Cry for me Argentina_. That Igiot.

Good-bye for now, Arizona.


	3. No Freaking Way

**SPOV**

"Wait... Max!" I called. Why Lord, am I doing this?

Her head of brown and blonde hair whipped around and spotted me, eyes narrowing. "What do you want Sam?" Max spat. Eyes narrowing in a glare. One I totally deserved.

"I - I wanted to say good-bye..." To my long time crush, I added mentally. My confidence level rapidly dropped as she glared at me.

"Did you brain wash yourself into thinking I want you here?" Max asked, venom dripping from every syllable.

"Er... And I brought orange juice..." I added weakly, wishing I never came. "It should help clear your head..."

"Are you implying I'm mentally handicapped? Or that I need help? Because I don't," she retorted, turning back to head off to whatever the academy was called. I set the bottle of orange juice on the ground.

"I'm sorry." Max stopped in her tracks, and turned around to scowl at me.

"You should be."

"I'll keep Lissa away from Ella, and... Ari."

"Sure you will."

"I'm serious!"

"Oh really? If you were so serious about protecting them, why would you ditch Ari to be with the pops?" she asked, her hands on her hips, staring at me fiercely.

"..."

"Exactly. If I hear from anyone that you or anyone's messing with my little siblings, it'll be the death of you. Do you understand?" I nodded meekly. Wait... If anyone else messes with them, I get beat up?

I voiced my thoughts to Max. "Uh-huh." she walked off towards the car again. "Because you said you'd protect them, didn't you? Oh, and I want you to sit with them at lunch. Just to prove you are sorry."

After one final glare, she headed off to her new private school.

**MPOV**

Sam is officially an idiot. Seriously, _'orange to help clear your head?' _I'm guessing Lissa sent him there to poison me. _Will you shoot me in the head?_

And that _'I'll defend your siblings?' _nonsense? Nada. Not okay. He hurt Ari more than anything when he was invited to sit at the popular table. Ari's always been my little trooper, and doesn't show his pain, but he's hurting inside. A lot. And that is why I told him to sit on their table. As Lissa said, he would lose popularity for sitting at another table. My plan exactly. Who knows? It might help clear his head, like he thought the orange juice might do to mine.

Now that I'm heading to 'The School of Stuffing Un-wanted Garbage in your Head', I have a feeling that the picking on is going to get a lot worse. J.J.'ll be there to protect Ella and Ari. But no one else. Unless Sam actually came to his senses. But I know J.J. would send him back to the hellish place from whence he came if he didn't.

The private place-ish thing was only a couple of hours away, but we weren't allowed to visit home over the weekends. Only on school holidays, where _no one_ was at school. Everyone had to be there, or no one was. That was how it worked.

Mom gave me a brochure about it, which she told me to read.

* * *

**_GROWING TO SUCCESS ACADEMY:_**

_Welcome to Growing to Success Academy! We are excited that you have enrolled with us! Here at Growing to Success, you will learn to be proper host, hostesses, and parents! You have already been assigned a hubby, in which you will share a large and roomy apartment with them, as well as your child (ren)! Enjoy your time here at GTS!_

* * *

_What. The. Hell. _Mom never mentioned anything about _this!_ Hubbies? Child_ren_? Sharing an apartment? And what's with all the excessive exclamation points?

I'm! Going! To! Talk! Like! This!

This is gonna be one hell of a high school. And it ain't gonna be pretty.

_3 hours later; GTS Academy_

"Hi!" I exclaimed, feigning cheerfulness, and failing. Mom shot me a look that I ignored. I _told _her I didn't want to be her. Not my problem.

The lady's wide smile didn't falter the tiniest bit – it stayed stretched wide out over her face. Her eyes didn't seem to blink, which was really creepy. "Welcome to GTS! I'm sure you already read the brochure! So you probably already know how this works! Let's see!" she looked at my name badge. "R through Z are down that hall to the left! Your spouse will also be in your last name category! Off you go! Enjoy!" Damn, this lady talked like the brochure. At least she didn't say _hubby_.

As soon as we were out of ear-shot of the overly-perky lady, I began my list of complaints to Mom, like Ella did when she was little.

"I _do_ not want to be here! It's so... preppy and private schoolish, and snobbish! Do you want me to become a stuck-up, conceited person who won't even visit you for the holidays? Do you want me to be _tortured_? Do you want Ella and Ari have to put up for _torture_ themselves without me?" I demanded. All she said, with a solemn face was:

"Maximum Ride. Watch your language, and don't you _dare_ blame me for you being here. _You_ were the one who determined your fate on whether or not you'd stay at a public school, or a private. And guess what? _You_ chose private."

We were at the registration line now, and Mom put up an amazing facade, that was just as bright as the bubbly lady at the desk.

"Hi, I'm here to check in my daughter, Maximum Ride..." Mom introduced, gesturing towards the sulking – and glaring – me behind her. The woman at the desk – Barbara was her name – blinked twice (at least this one wasn't unblinking like the last), staring blankly, before she regained control, and threw her smile back on.

"Hey! Glad you could come, Maxine dear! Welcome to GTS!" My name is not Maxine, Barbara _dear_. Mom clearly stated that my name was Maximum. More of a reason to hate this hell-hole even more.

She rummaged through the file cabinet labelled "R" before she came to my file, and handed it to Mom, who passed it to me. "Okay, so in your file, are your room number, two sets of keys, ID, spouse's profile, and children's profile."

I gasped for a second. "Wait, did you mean _children's_? I have _two_ children?" I was always an unlucky person. I imagined living with two little demons and non-stop crying, mess and sleepless nights.

Barbara nodded. "Yes Maxine, there are also pictures of them, as well as your husband. Your one of the lucky ones – your children are _ah-dor-able_!" Hold up. I'm the lucky one? Yeah right. This lady is mental.

She shooed us off, and Mom and I walked to a corner. "Okay Max, I want you to behave yourself here. Just to let you know, they forbid suspensions and expelling, so you'll have to stay the entire time here. What they _will_ do, is put you in classes with solitary confinement, and take away many privileges. And there are a _lot_ of privileges granted here." At this point Mom's eyes were beginning to tear up. "Oh god Max, I'll miss you. Two whole years! What if you don't want to come home for the holidays? I'd feel horrible..." So _now_ she was feeling guilty. I decided to be a good daughter, and comfort her.

"Don't worry Mom, I'll be fine. And I'll come home for Christmas! I mean, if I didn't, well then I would be _completely_ deprived of your cookies, wouldn't I?" I reminded her, bringing out a chuckle from Mom.

"Yeah, okay. Bye Max. See you at Christmas." She kissed my forehead one last time, gave me a tight hug and then left.

Gosh. Time to find out who my hubby and children were. Sighing, I took out my folder from the bag I was carrying around; the rest had already been taken to my room when I arrived.

**_Room: _**_451; fourth level_

Then, two pairs of keys, as mentioned before. A sheet of paper:

**_Name: _**_Nico Walker_

Where have I heard "Walker" before?

**_Age:_**_ 15_

**_State:_**_ Arizona_

**_Release age from GTS: _**_17_

**_Reason for going to GTS: _**_Immaturity with brother, James_

At last, I came to the pictures. The first was a young girl, who looked around the age of six. She had blonde curly hair, and bright blue eyes. Then, was another child, who looked as if he was a 6 or 7 year old boy. And finally, my husband.

Black, ear-ish length hair. Black eyes with gold specks. Muscular and athletic build, and from the looks of it, probably tall. Olive skin. Black attire.

And then I realized who it was.

_No. Freaking. Way._


	4. Hairdyers Can Equal Boo-Boos on the Head

**_A/N: Guys, you have filled up my inbox with Favorites and Follows! Seriously, I have around a hundred of them! I counted! Thank you so so much! xD I wasn't excepting it! What do you think of my edits so far? Please tell me what you think! I love hearing other people's opinions! *totally over-using exclamation points like the receptionist…* *At least I blink*_******

FPOV

"Lamb! Ah! Sweet lamb!" I heard Iggy shout from behind me, as I mentally raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you mean _land_?" I inquired, turning around to face him. Truthfully, I seriously thought that he would be kissing the ground after being on the bus for so long. However, what I saw was... Not expected.

"No! _-chew-_ I _-chew-_ meant lamb!" He retorted between mouthfuls of lamb on a stick. To the right of him was a female vendor selling the lamb, and she smirked at me knowingly.

I rolled my eyes at Iggy's silliness, and grabbed my bags, throwing Iggy's at his face. "Let's go Igs."

We had arrived in California, just in time to check in for GTS. _Joy_. Mom made us read the packet they sent in the mail. One word, and one word only summarizes it.

Garbage. Pure and utter garbage.

Why did my mom think this was a good idea…?

Who says _wifey_? It's the 21st century people! Gosh. My _'wifey'_ is probably some whiny, clingy – not to forget _slutty_ – girl like Stephanie. The only thing I'm glad about, is that she herself won't be there.

"Beach bunnies await!" Iggy shouted, in a way _he'd_ call valiantly, drawing a sword from the bag slung around his back.

What the smurfs? Where'd he get that sword from? "The dollar store..." Iggy whispered. I must've said that aloud. "They sell everything there!" he cackled maniacally, eyes alight with glee.

Needless to say, I kept my distance away from my insane brother as we walked into GTS, and dropped off our luggage on one of those conveyor belt things as we entered.

_Five minutes later_

... My eyes... That lady is way too bubbly for her own good! Iggy's having a grand time though. I swear he was going to have serious eye-burn afterwards… Someone call the medic!

_Ten minutes later_

And they're _still_ chatting up a storm.

_Twenty minutes later_

You know what? Forget it.

And I oh-so-coolly headed to the next cream-colored hall, where there were signs that read "R-Z". I was in W. For Walker obviously.

The woman at the registration desk – Barbara – had a huge grin on her face as well. I gave her one of my signature death glares, warning her not to bother me, and her eyes had a bit of fear in it, although her smile was still up. Most people's smiles would have fallen off their faces with my glare. I swear this lady wasn't human.

"Nico Walker," I said. She nodded, and took out the "W" file and handed it to me.

"Ah hah! Here you go Nicolas! That file is extremely important. It contains your room number, two sets of keys, ID, spouse's profile, and children's profile." Plural. She said the _plural_ form of children. Oh goodness_ gracious_. "Also are some pictures of them... Off you go, Nicolas!" She said bubbily, practically bouncing in her seat with every syllable.

I scowled at her for calling me Nicolas – my name _clearly _says it's _Nico_. I prefer Fang, but anything is better than Nicolas. It's not even my name.

"Kids these days... First Maxine Ride, and now Nicolas Walker..." Muttered Barbara, shaking her head tiredly. Wait- Did she just say Ride? Wasn't Ride the name of my now old school's ice queen. Shrugging it off, I headed towards an empty bench in the room. Sitting down, I opened the file.

**_Room: _**_451; fourth level_

Two pairs of keys. Papers.

**_Name: _**_Maximum Ride_

**_Age: _**_15_

**_State: _**_California_

**_Release age from GTS: _**_17_

**_Reason for going to GTS: _**_Fighting with other kids. Visits the Principal occasionally. _(Occasionally? From what I heard, the Principal was constantly asking Maximum Ride to report to his office.)

So. Ride was my 'wifey'. Ought to be fun- Note sarcasm. At least it's not Stephanie. At least she's not a slu – at least I _think_ she isn't.

**_Name: _**_Angel Jackson_

**_Age: _**_6_

**_Appearance: _**_Blonde curly ringlets; Blue eyes; Tutu's and pink clothes_

**_State: _**_California_

**_Release age from GTS: _**_In two years at 8 when her parents are released_

**_Reason for going to GTS: _**_Was put into an orphanage at a young age with her older brother Jacob_

So this was my 'daughter'. Didn't seem too bad. Let's hope she's not an absolute brat.

**_Name: _**_Vincent (Unknown)_

**_Age:_**_ 7_

**_Appearance: _**_Black hair; Warm chocolate eyes; Athletic t-shirts and jeans_

**_State: _**_California_

**_Release age from GTS: _**_In two years at 9 when his parents are released_

**_Reason for going to GTS:_**_ Was put into an orphanage at a young age_

And... My 'son'. Gazzy was an odd name…

Time for the pictures. The first was a young girl – I'm assuming this was Angel– she had blonde curly hair, and bright blue eyes like the description had said. Then, was another child – most likely my son – who had black hair like mine, but chocolate eyes.

And then, my 'wife'. Maximum, or Maxine – whatever she was called.

But before I got a chance to look at it, Iggy came stomping in the hallway, extremely pissed. I'm guessing he just figured out I ditched him.

Stuffing my keys in my pocket, I headed out a different entrance, through a door that lead to a courtyard. The yard was in good condition, very... Organized.

I searched for an elevator to get as far away from Iggy as possible, so he could cool down. There. There it was. In the open, under a terrace. Fumbling with the folder in my hand, I rushed to it, but not running. Once inside, I sighed with relief.

Last time Iggy was pissed off at me... Let's just say it didn't go so well. And this is _Fang_ you're talking to. The emotionless brick wall. Not a sensitive dunce. More details on that never.

As I leant against the cool elevator wall, in the safety of the sides, I decided to head to my room. Maybe Maxine was there. Or Angel and Vincent.

_Ding!_

And the elevator doors opened. Level four.

I headed to room... What was it...? 451, and took my keys out.

Gently sliding it in the bronze lock, I opened the door. Taking my first steps in, the first thing in my line of sight was another thing I hadn't anticipated. I froze, eyes widening, face heating up and mouth gaping a bit.

It was a girl. In a towel. Holding a hair-dryer.

"Uh... Hi..." I managed to say awkwardly.

And then the hair-dryer came hurtling towards my beautiful face.


	5. Too Bad Fang is a Ninja

**MPOV**

Let's do a little recap, shall we?

So, after I took one long look at the picture of my husband, Fang Walker, I immediately began hyperventilating. Not in the "OH MY GOSH! MY HUSBAND IS _THE_ FANG! EEEK!" way. But in the "WHAT THE FREAK?! HOW IS THIS PLAYER MY SPOUSE? I MIGHT MURDER HIM IN HIS SLEEP!" way. There's a difference.

I stumbled into the elevator going into my room, so I could privately and peacefully punch a hole in the wall, as large as Fang's head, so I can shove it out there.

But as soon as I entered room 451, my thoughts of Fang's death dispersed. This. Room. Was. Freaking. Loaded. My mouth gaped open, marveling at the cleanliness of the room. The flat-screen 42" TV was new and shiny. The floors were waxed. The furniture was dust-free and well kept. The windows were clear and practically invisible; making it seem like a whole wall had disappeared, since it was entirely glass. _How much was this again?_

I dropped my bag and file on the dining room table and ran to the entertainment center. It was a glitter shade of black, and was completely decked TV mounted on the wall, PS4, and Wii U in the cupboards – as well as loads of games – a bookshelf stacked with DVD's. _Oh boy._

Maybe I can build a wall around here, and lock myself in it. Forever.

Finally tearing away from the living room, I set out to tour the rest of the apartment. There were five – extravagant – rooms according to the brochure, and I'd save those for later when I began unpacking. Two bathrooms. The living room. The dining room. Two bedrooms. And then the kitchen.

All the culinary appliances were in pristine condition and sparkling. The tile was washed and stainless. The granite counters practically glowed, in contrast to the radiant mahogany cabinets. _Ah._ Soak in the cleanness. And wait until Fang forces me to cook his dinner, it won't be so clean then. I wonder if they have a bottle of poison around here somewhere… Oh nevermind, the very food I cooked is toxic anyway.

I decided to abandon the rest of the apartment, and went into one of the bathrooms at random, after I had turned the radio to full blast in the kitchen. I'm sure they both were brilliant either way. I opened the closet, and chose out one of the towels from the assortment of was perfectly fluffy, warm and soft. I rubbed it against my face a few more times before stripping my dirty, car clothes off, I stepped into the hot shower stall, and water poured over my body. And then the angry thoughts of Fang came flooding in.

I shook my head and tried to pry these nefarious thoughts from my head.

And then the rest of the shower I wondered what games they had in the cupboard. I really hoped there were some of the new ones I had been wanting to play.

After one of my marathon showers, I grabbed a hairdryer, feeling refreshed, free, and revitalized. Until the most annoying song began playing on the radio. A flat, repetitive rap song. Seriously, the guy sounded like he was moody and extremely tired, and had the memory of a goldfish.

Annoyed, I secured the towel around my torso and chest, before marching over past the living room – which was parallel to the front door – to the kitchen so I could shut it up. As I got to the living room, I noticed the hair-dryer in my hand, forgetting what I had it for. _To dry_ _your hair, Max_... My voice said.

_Oh. Right..._

But then, the handle of the front door twitched, and in came Mr. _'I'm Sexy and I Know It'._ Aka. Fang (Nico) Walker. He took one step in, and looked up at me, almost dropping his keys.

"Uh... Hi..." he managed, casting his eyes downward. I was absolutely appalled. So I did what was most natural. I flung the hair-dryer straight towards his so-called gorgeous face.

He screamed like a little girl as it hit him, and he fell to the floor crying.

Well, that's what would've happened if he hadn't unleashed his ninja moves and side stepped it, catching it in an out-stretched hand. But he did have his emotionless facade up... What was this guy? A robot?

Fang tossed the device back at me – much more gently than I had – and I easily caught it. Dropping my towel in the process.

_Oh freakin' blue smurfs._

Completely mortified – which is one thing I never am – I scooped my towel around my waist and ran back into the bathroom, face red, but not after noticing Fang had kindly looked away.

_(Now you're caught up to present time...)_

So as I'm sitting here, locked in the bathroom on the ground, back against the blue mosaic walls, and butt to another extremely fluffy mat, I'm utterly confused.

Wasn't Fang supposed to be a player? Wasn't that what everyone said? But he had the manners and decency to look away when my towel fell! Why didn't he eye-rape me or something? Isn't that something he'd do?

Wait. That'd be a man-whore. I got it now. Fang's not a man-whore I guess. Just a player. _Just a player._

For some reason, him being _'just a player' _relieved me. He could've been worse.

**FPOV**

How was I to know that when I threw the hair-dryer back at her she would've dropped her towel when catching it? So I looked away... Not that I would've looked anyways.

Mom had taught me manners, and how to treat a girl right. I'm no man-whore, or a player. It's just that Stephanie spread that rumor, since I refused to go out with her. I didn't do anything about it, because hey, it could've been worse. She could have said I was gay and stolen my man card.

Seriously, I have only dated two girls before. Those hadn't lasted long anyway.

Anyways... Max- as we shall call her from now on- had dropped her towel, picked it up, and ran to what I believe to be the bathroom. Where she's been for the past hour. I sighed, running my hand through my black hair. Mom always said I should get it cut, but I like it longer. I plopped down lazily onto one of the leather couches, stretching my arms behind my neck.

"Erm... Fang?" Max called from the bathroom, sounding somewhat nervous. _How does she know my name?_

_Oh. Profile. Gotcha. But that was my nickname... Do I look like a Fang?_ Heh. Sounds like I'm asking if I look like a tooth…

"Uh, yes?" I wondered, my voice cracking a bit. Embarrassing.

"Could you um... get my clothes?" she muttered in response, a bit sheepish yet bitter at the same time. _What? What am I, her maid?_

_She doesn't have clothes,_ another voice countered.

"Yeah... Where are they...?" I asked, getting up from my perch on the couch, and looking around.

"In my… uh… purple suitcase in one of the rooms..." I walked to the corridor, upon which all the rooms circled around.

Opening the door of each one, I peered in. Moving my bangs away from the front of my face, I saw a twin bed in the first room. In the next, there was another twin bedroom. There was nothing in the third room. And then a king size bed in the largest room. _One. Two. Three._ _Three_ beds. _Four_ people.

And then it dawned on me.

_Freakin' dancing ponies of doom no…_


	6. Ball of Red

**MPOV**

Finally, after sitting in that stupid – yet awesomely pretty – bathroom for another least fifteen minutes, Fang returns. _How long does it take to get some freaking clothes?_

"Erm... Max?" he wondered. Wow. He actually used my nickname. Good boy. Now I felt a bit less like throwing a knife- instead of a hair-dryer- at his head.

"Yes Fang?" I ask tiredly. "Can I have my clothes now?" There was a pause on the other door, before he replied.

"Uh yeah, you kind of have to _open_ the door to get it..." He replied.

Oh right... I knew that. Tightening the towel around my body so it wouldn't fall again, I picked myself up off the carpet. I unlocked the door, and edged it open just a bit, so I could stick my hand out for the clothes.

When the light, cotton material was place in my hands, I yanked my arm back through the crack, locked the door once more, and changed.

He had chosen a dark purple v-neck, and grey denim skinnies. But no underwear. Come _on_! If the dude's already seen me naked – even if it was on accident – can't he get me a pair of underwear, a tank-top and a bra? _Seriously_?

I had to make due, and change back into the undergarments I had worn before, so I could go to my room and change into a clean set. My hair had dried in the time I had been sitting idly in the bathroom, so I ran a hand through the tangled mess, my fingers combing them loosely, getting painfully stuck a couple of times, before I put it up in a messy pony-tail. Looking myself over in the mirror again, making sure nothing was on backwards, or inside out – believe me, it's happened before. Multiple times – I stepped out into the cool air of the apartment.

Fang was lounging on the couch, flicking through the channels on the TV, remote in his right hand, while his left arm was propped up along the top of the couch. His toned, smooth face was frozen in an emotionless mask, as if he was thinking deeply, yet his eyes were glued to the TV.

I decided to freak my 'hubby' out. Slinking behind walls and furniture, I moved to the other side of the room, unnoticed. Or he didn't say anything about it. What can I say? I'm a freaking ninja.

I snuck up behind him, and was about to tackle Fang off the couch, when he said, "Nice to see you too, Maximum."

My excitement deflated. Fang must have ultra-super-senses. "Don't use my full name. It's Max. Just Max." I said coldly.

"Fang." he said simply. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I know." I said, rolling my eyes. I had already called him that when I asked him to get my clothes. He didn't need to introduce himself.

"No, it's not Nico, it's Fang." Did he just clarify something that didn't need to be clarified?

"_Yes_, I _know_," I said, emphasizing the _'yes'_. "You're _'Fang Walker'_ the player of Arizona Heights High School. The sluts back at home wouldn't stop talking about you."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really?" Wow. That is just sad. Proud to be popular among sluts.

"Uh-huh. You were known as the major jerk back at my school because of your player-ish ways. Well, to everyone, but the bimbos'." His eyebrows crinkled in confusion, and his dark eyes betrayed a bit of hurt.

"Player-ish ways?" Fang repeated blankly.

"That's what I said, didn't I?" I asked him, before heading to the rooms. He nodded in response, befuddlement still shown on his face.

"But –"

"WHAT THE FREAK? Why are there only three beds?" I screamed outraged, running back to the living room, where Fang had finally peeled his eyes from the TV. "Did you know there were only three beds?" He nodded.

"And that we had two 'children'?" Another nod. "With _three_ beds?"

"You can sleep on the couch if you want," he said calmly, chuckling under his breath, a smile cracking across his face. Wow, I was beginning to think his face would break if he did that. I growled in frustration, barely restraining myself from bashing his skull in. Literally. I was actually about to grab his head, my hands only an inch away. I stopped when he looked at me weirdly. So I decided to improvise.

"You have a bug on your head. Hold still." I said, before whacking him sharply in the cranium.

He hissed, rubbing his head, glaring at me. I smirked to myself. _Ninja Fang couldn't block that one..._

"I think we got the wrong room... That we're supposed to have four beds instead of three..." I said, returning to my previous frustrated self, as I began pacing the length of the room, trying to come up with possibilities of why there was one less bed. "Let's go ask out neighbor's if they have an extra bed... They probably do... Or we're on the wrong level... Maybe it's supposed to be level three or five... _Or_, maybe –"

"Maybe we're supposed to share a bed." My face turned from shock, to disgust, to shock again, before fury, and finally shock once more.

"W-What?" I managed.

"I said, _maybe_, we're supposed to –"

"Yes, yes, I heard you, but it can't be it! I don't want to die already!" I moaned, sinking to my knees. _So embarrassing…_

"And I thought _Iggy_ was a drama queen," he muttered, shaking his head.

"Who's Iggy?" I wondered, momentarily forgetting the crisis. J.J. always said I had the attention span of a gold-fish.

He blinked twice from the sudden topic change before replying, "My brother."

"Wasn't your brother called- nevermind, I get it. Iggy's his nickname. So, he here too?" I asked curiously.

"He's what _got_ me here." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh." I said, folding my arms. "Well then, I'm insulted, quite frankly."

"What?" He looked back at me somewhat bewildered.

"You compared me with your brother! I don't even know him, but he sounds... Well it doesn't sound much like a compliment to be compared with him!" I blurted. Fang showed the barest traces of a smile on his lips.

"Because it isn't." _How dare he!_ I pivoted back to the direction of the rooms on the ball of my foot, and trudged away, slamming the door to m – _our _freaking room.

**FPOV**

Well... That could've gone worse.

Especially when I said that she reminded me of Iggy. I could've imagined her exploding in my face and possibly – successfully – beating the living daylights outta me.

I like Maximu – Max. She's different. Most definitely different. Nothing like Stephanie, back at Arizona Heights. Thank god. She wasn't like the other bratty girls at the school.

I heard a muffled, high-pitched scream of excitement. It seemed like someone was out in the hallway, meaning it _wasn't_ Max. Maybe a bit hesitantly, I strolled to the door, and opened it.

And then a ball of red flung themselves at me. "FANGY-POO!"


	7. San Fran, baby

**MPOV**

Pulling my shirt on back over my head, I heard a shrill, high-pitched scream.

"FANGY-POO!" Oh no. _Please_ no. I know that voice. My day was already bad enough. And just as I thought it couldn't get any worse.

Guess just _who_ was at the door?

There's only one voice like that. And their name was Lissa Alvin. I should've guessed she'd be here.

"OH-MY-SHIZNIT-GOSH!" Lissa's preppy voice echoed to my room. "I am like, totally into you! You're so totally hot! And guess what? We're neighbors!" She squealed some more. "Oh and Fangy-dear…"

I heard a soft thud.

Inside, I'm mentally yelling, _C'mon Fang! Beat her up or something!_ But then the talking/screeching pig with half it's lungs ripped out/whatever you'd like to call it ceases. _I smell something fishy around here..._

To be honest, I was a bit hesitant to go out into the living room and see what was going on. If I were a cat, however, I'd be dead... _Centuries_ ago. Opening the door without as much as a squeak, I tiptoed into the hallway, and then into the living room where I stopped dead in my tracks. My mouth hung open a little.

There Lissa was, her flaming, fiery hair trailing behind her in a wild frenzy, in comparison to her usual pin-straight locks. She was actually dressed a little more appropriately than normal, but her "personality" was still apparent, for she had pressed Fang up against the wall, their lips locked tightly.

A fire lit behind my eyes, and all I could see was red. I charged past them, house key in hand, as I purposely shoved past them, and out into the hall. "Max! Wait!" I was really, _really_ angry. And most of you girls would be thinking. _Ooooh! Max is jealous! _And hop about squealing like Lissa or Brigid. Nope. I was angry because I was stuck with Fang in the same apartment for _two years. _Had to share the same _bed _with that… that… thing_._ I do _not _want to be stuck with a flirt.

I spun around, face red from fury. "What, _Fang?"_ I spat. He had detached himself from Lissa's pink lips, as he headed towards me. I backed up, glaring him down, daring him to come closer.

And he did. "Max..." he said, looking directly into my eyes. _If he tried to kiss me, he would be dead before Lissa could cry._

"What do you want?! I hope you're not here to apologize –"

"Max."

"– because I don't want your pity. I _knew_ you were a player, despite you, and your... Ugh!" I tilted my head up to look him straight on. "I'm not going to ask to change spouses, and I'll stick with you for our adopted children, but just... Just don't talk to me. Ever. Or you may not wake up alive the next day." And with that, I spun around and headed for the elevator.

Not before seeing the shock embedded in Lissa's green eyes, in contrast to her smug smirk.

_What was that about?_ I wondered, as I began my trip in the elevator, down to the fancy main level where we checked in. _My eyes are now scarred for life... _As I made it to the second floor, the elevator _'dinged' _and the doors opened.

A girl with wild brown hair streaky with golden highlights stepped on, one hand carrying a phone, the other, a purse. She looked up from her phone, and saw me, as her mouth slowly morphed into a wide grin, dark amber eyes glittering.

"Hi! Who are you? I'm Monique Williams, but that name is _so_ drab, I want to change it to something like Tiffany-Krystal! But people call me Nudge because I never shut-up, and so they'd have to nudge me to get me quiet. Nudge is an okay name, but it's way better than Monique. I live on the second floor – haha, obviously, this is the floor I got on the elevator to! My spouse is this really cute, but pretty odd guy, named James Walker. No offense, but that is one of the _whitest_ names you can get! But he likes to be called Iggy, which is so much better. Who's your sp –" _Man, that girl can _talk_!_

"Wait, _Iggy_?" I asked. Her head bobbed up and down, her streaky corkscrew ringlets bouncing around her head. "You did say Iggy, right?"

"Uh-huh!" She said, head tilting to the side a bit.

"Oh. Okay. Uh, I'm Max. Maximum Ride. And my _spouse_," I said, lacing venom through the word 'spouse', "Is Fang Walker, Iggy's brother."

"YOUR SPOUSE IS _FANG_?" she shrieked. Oh great, another Fang-girl. (See what I did there? Instead of a _fan_-girl, it's a _Fang_-girl. Get it? Eh? Eh? Whatever.)

"Yeah," I grumbled, folding my arms. "And he insulted me _already_ by comparing me to his brother."

Nudge's mouth gaped open. "He _didn't_!"

I had not been expecting that reaction. I thought she'd get angry at me for hating on him. I nodded, feigning sadness. I was actually quite amused by the girl. And I was glad I finally had someone to rant about the Walker brothers to!

"That's horrible! He's so... _dramatic_, and disgusting, and when I first got there, he was already in the kitchen stuffing himself like a pig! Although it did smell good..." Nudge added later. I burst out laughing; Nudge is such an open book, not really afraid to say anything. By the time she finished rambling, the elevator had already come to a stop. I stepped out first, basking in the warm sun.

"So where are you going?" Nudge wondered, glancing at her phone once again.

"... I'm not sure, really," I replied, after a moment's hesitation, wondering where I was really going. Just to get away for a bit I guess. Her eyes brightened, almost glowing, as if she were possessed.

"Well then, we can walk around together!" she squealed, clapping her hands together in excitement. "I needed a friend to hang out with!"

I nodded uneasily. "And... Where are we walking around?" Nudge reached into her purse, grabbing those huge sunglasses girls usually wear, and slipping them on.

"San Fran, baby."

**FPOV**

_I. Am. A. Freaking. Idiot._

She thinks I'm a player. Again.

Stupid Stephanie for spreading that frickin' rumor. All I'm thankful for, is that Max isn't ditching me. And I'm _especially_ thankful of the fact that she's my wife, rather than... _Lissa_.

That girl is so annoying. After _forcing_ herself on me, she pisses Max off, and begins to think that we're "miraculously" together. Doesn't she have a husband? Not that she'd stay faithful to him either way.

I headed back into the apartment, and lay on the couch once more, repetitively banging my head on a couch cushion. _Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot._

You find one girl, who may actually like you, or at least doesn't immediately begin flirting with you, and want to be _friends with you_, and you somehow manage to screw it all up in less than twenty-four hours. Scratch that. _One _hour. Just my luck.

Most of the girls I met either want to get me in bed – which thankfully hasn't happened before; that'd be rape – and/or pretend to be my friend to get closer and move up a level. Once or twice, they've been my friend so they could get to Iggy.

I'm just sick and tired of girls like that. Honestly, I was looking forward to GTS. I could start new, and maybe find a true, genuine, friendly girl. And have the sluts attack Iggy. Like zombies. That'd be amusing. Then I'd give him a chainsaw to cuts those zombie cheersluts in half. New video game: _Dead Cheersluts Rising. By Capcom._

But of course, I get the world's biggest... There's just no words to describe her (and that was a negative comment)... as my neighbor.

Whoop-di-doo.


	8. Emo Broski

**FPOV**

"YO BROSKI! MON? MON? FAAA-NG!"

"Shut the freak up and let me sleep!" I groaned, burying my face into the couch cushion even further. Stupid Iggy and his fail of all accents possible on Earth. Wait... _Iggy?_

"What the smurfs are you doing here in _my_ apartment Iggy?" I growled at him, narrowing my eyes.

"Okay, ok_ay_ never wake Fangy-dear up until he's got his beauty sleep covered..." Iggy said now using a light gay voice, his hands raised in surrender.

"Get. Out."

"_Besides_, you left the door _waaay_ open. Who was I to know you weren't having a welcome, apartment-warming party?" he carried on mindlessly, picking at his nails.

"Get. Out."

"And I saw you there laying on the couch, so I figured, 'Hey, Fang's got a hangover–',"

"Get. Out."

"'– Let's go annoy the smurfs outta him!' So you can't blame me."

"Get. Out."

"And you've got a _hawt_ chicka next door."

"Get. O – Take that back!" Did he seriously just call _Lissa_ 'hawt'? My brother has more problems than I thought. "Lissa is in no way hot."

Iggy started choking. He collapsed to the ground, coughing and wheezing. Me being the amazing brother I am, sat on the couch and watched.

"You _-cough-cough-_ thought I meant _Lissa_? No! _-hack-hack-_ I met two of your neighbors. Lissa was the red head with the ginormously fake boobs that practically attacked me. The hot _-wheeze-wheeze-_ one... I didn't catch her name." Well _that_ was a relief. But I don't take my earlier comment back. Igs needs to go to the psychiatric ward desperately.

"What'd she look like?" I wondered.

"Like a goddess. Of course, my wifey is a goddess too, because I'm the Igster and all that, but this one was G-OR-GEOUS! Completely natural too," Iggy said thoughtfully. He was in his thinking position, eyes pointed up to the ceiling, his thumb and pointer finger shaped like a V and curved around his chin.

"And?" I might as well investigate, since Max obviously isn't talking to me.

"Sun-streaked wavy hair. Warm chocolate eyes. Natural sun tan. Tall, athletic body. _Loong_ legs... Not too bad on the chest area either..." He gestured to where he was talking about, looking totally gay.

"I admit, she sounds like a goddess..." _A goddess I've seen before_. Iggy gloated at the fact he was right. "... On the outside. Could be a total bitch in the interior." He pouted. _But where have I seen her before? I know I have..._

And then it came to me. "W-Wait... Did you see her coming from another apartment door?"

"No, she was coming towards the elevator as I got out," Iggy reported, inspecting his nails.

"Was she angry or sarcastic in any way, shape, or form?"

Iggy put his right hand out as if to high-five someone. "_Woah_. Hold the phone. One, yeah, she was. But she smiled at me! Two, when did you get so chit-chatty? And three, I called dibs first man, back off."

My brother is such an idiot. I had to keep my self-control in place by not getting up and slapping sense into him. "Dude, you have a freaking wife!"

He scoffed, retorting "So? You do too, Fang!"

"I know! Because that was her! Dammit Iggy!"

Iggy opened his mouth to retort something back, but he closed it. Then opened it. Then closed it, before opening it once more. "Emo broski say _what?_"

I stared at him incredulously. "That hot – _eh hem_, _hawt_ chicka, girl, babe whatever, is my wife."

"_Yeah,_ I _know." _Funny, that's what Max said earlier, "and that was a rhetorical question! As in you're not supposed to answer it! As in _don't_ answer it!"

"Well you asked what I said and I told you..." He shook his blonde head, disappointed.

"I thought I taught you better, Fang. But what I _was_ saying –"

"Was that you're not supposed to answer rhetorical questions," I butted in, just to see his face turn red in anger.

"NO! Before that!"

Smirking, I said, "You called me an emo broski." _And I'm not emo. Why does everyone think so?_

"You imbecile!" he shouted. I clapped mockingly.

"Iggy learned a new word everyone!"

"_Uggghhh!_ Why do you get a goddess, and I get a –"

"Goddess?"

"N - Yeah, but that's not the point!" Am I really having this conversation with him? Seriously?

"Then what is?"

"_YOU_ ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO HAVE A GODDESS!" Iggy screamed. "Finally! I can actually say something without being interru –"

"But hot stuff is always matched with hot stuff..." my cocky side said.

"ARGH! You know what?" he yelled furiously, jumping off the ground, and walking out the door. "BYE!" Iggy attempted to slam it closed. Yet, knowing him and his luck, it didn't. He walked back, confidence completely torn down, and shut it closed again. "THERE! NOW, BYE!"

I laughed at my brother. _Oh sweet dancing ponies of Doom, gotta love Iggy. Gotta love him..._


	9. My Children

**A/N: OKAY! EXPLANATION TIME! So so so sorry I haven't been updating, basically, I went to my summer camp and when I came back my screen cable was missing because my brother's had stopped working and he stole mine, so I had to move to the laptop. But the laptop doesn't have my files on it. But now my bro has got a new screen cable so yes, I'm back! YAYYY! I CAN UPADTE FOR ALL YOU LOVELY PEOPLE! Thank you for being so patient and not unsubscribing. **

**ALSO, big news! My older sister and I are going to be starting a YouTube channel soon, hopefully next week. It's called MonstersOfMadness, and I have animated an intro already! :D  
Our first video is going to be How To Be English!**

**If you want to suggest things we could do on our channel like video ideas, then we'd be really grateful! **

_**MPOV**_

When Nudge and I returned back from our tour around San Francisco, Fang had fallen asleep on the couch. I, being the suspicious and paranoid person I am, took a three-sixty of the rest of the room, to thankfully find no one else.

Excuse me, that was wrong. I would be thankful to find someone in my – _our_ – apartment. As long as it wasn't Lissa McSlut.

After setting my purse and camera – which I had run back up to the room to get – down on the kitchen table, I checked the time.

_OH MY FUZZLE-NUGGETS, IT'S 6:43! _I know, time is _so_ interesting.

Unless you're out of it. Which I was.

Leaping across the couch, and on top of Fang, I tried to wake him up. _Damn, he's a heavy sleeper_. So I did the next best thing.

I slapped him across the face. He immediately woke up, rubbing his tender and red cheek, looking at me incredulously. I shrugged. What can I say? I've been told I have a mean slap, although I prefer to use the technique called "_punching_". Lissa's never heard of it.

Rather than saying, "What the hell was that for, Max!" as I expected him to, Fang simply stared at me and blinked.

"Am I dreaming?" he mumbled groggily, hands reaching out to grab my hips. That's when I realized I was straddling him. "I never wanna wake up..." he muttered.

_Dear lord,_ I thought for the second time that hour. My third thought was, _what a pervert._ However, I shamefully admit, my second thought was, _he dreams about me?_ Queue blush.

Luckily, I wasn't so out of it that I didn't have my senses. And so I slapped him again.

Wait for it, wait for it... "What the hell was that for, Max!" Fang cried, frustrated. His hand was at his face again, touching the bruised skin. He glanced down at our position. _Crap, I forgot to move!_ "... That wasn't a dream?"

I froze. He really did think it was a dream, didn't he? Fang shifted underneath me, and I felt something hard hit my leg. _Hell no!_ I thought, practically falling to the ground, my arms pushing off Fang's chest.

I am now scarred. Mentally, and physically. Fang groaned. "Shit, Max..." he muttered to himself, sitting up straight. "I hope you're happy now that I have to take a cold shower," Fang scowled, painfully getting off the couch. I let him be, until he entered the hallway.

Scrambling to grab the back of his shirt, I tugged back. He fell backwards onto the ground, glaring at me. "What now? Do _you_ want to get rid of this yourself?" he spat. I felt my eyes widen in horror. He can't be serious. He just can't! "Well?" Fang asked impatiently.

"Wehavetogetthekidsatsixfifty..." I mumbled, embarrassed.

He blinked. "Repeat? Slower?"

"We. Have. To –" I began, saying the words slowly.

"Christ, Max! Speak like a normal human!" he yelled, agitated.

"We have to get the kids at six-fifty..."

"Good, you spoke normally. Now what were –"

"FANG! IT'S 6:49!" I yelled, effectively cutting him off. I ran out the door, knowing Fang'd follow, even though he may not know where I was going.

I raced down the stairs – the elevator was taking too long – with Fang at my heels. We (I?) ran all the way down to the first floor, through the courtyard – in which I narrowly missed faceplanting into a bush – and arrived in the check-in area just in time, not a second to spare.

_Now that's what I call sharp!_

Fang was bent down at the waist, besides me, breathing heavily. "Why _-pant_-are _-cough-cough-_ we here?"

"One, we're here to pick up our kids," I said, air-quoting around the word, "kids". "Two, you need to get in shape. Wait 'till all your fangirls hear about Fang's flab." He protested against the use of the word flab – although I knew it was wrong, since I practically sat on his abs – but I interrupted him. "And three, how you doing?" I finished, smirking, although I was heating up internally.

He cocked his head, confused, in an adorabl – er, terrifying? – way. _This was just too good_. I gestured down to my lower half. Fang's face heated up, as he realized what I was talking about.

"Shuddup Maxie," he grumbled. "Just go get the kids."

I scowled at the name, but complied. We would be in the back of the line anyway, and so I took my time getting there. There were a whole bunch of little children carrying bags on their backs, and rolley suitcases. Two of them were mine – that I knew – but I had forgotten what the description was.

Nudge and her 'husband' walked by, a young boy holding hands between them. "Hey Max!" Nudge chirped. "This is our son, Jacob!" Jacob made a face at his name. He must not like it.

I bent down, so I was eye-to-eye with Jacob. "Hi Jacob, I'm Maximum." He smiled at me, as I made a face. "I don't like that name either, so people call me Max."

"I'm Gazzy," he grinned at me. "I'm six."

"And you like the army?" I guessed, taking in his camouflaged clothing. He nodded. "He's cute," I told Nudge.

The guy I had met in the hallway was talking to Fang. He turned to face me, and gasped. "It's you!" he said dramatically. I looked back and forth between Nudge, and the dude I saw in the hallway.

"That's your husband?" I asked Nudge.

She nodded. "That's my husband."

Then, I looked at Fang. "That's your _brother_?"

Fang sighed tiredly. "Yes Max, that's my brother."

"_That_ is a he, actually!" Iggy piped up. "And you're that girl I saw in the hallway!" he exclaimed. By now, we were halfway there to getting our children.

"The one he called a goddess," Fang muttered to himself quietly, not expecting me to hear it. I raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so?" I wondered, turning towards Iggy.

"Is what so?" he asked blankly. I laughed to myself – most likely creeping the others out – knowing that would be could blackmail material.

Soon enough, we were at the front of the line, where Barbara was assigning the couples their children. She scowled, upon seeing not just me, but Fang as well. Hmm, either she doesn't like random people, or she and Fang had history.

That sounded completely wrong. Ignore that.

Anyway, there were only two children left. A girl and a boy.

The girl looked about six, and a mirror image of Gazzy, in a different gender of course. She clutched two stuffed animals tightly to her chest, as she looked up at Fang and me with her big blue eyes. She was wearing a tutu as she did so.

The boy had black hair, with chocolate brown eyes. He looked a bit older than the girl, and was dressed in a _Nike_ brand t-shirt and jeans.

They were _my_ children.


	10. First Family Dinner- An Almost Diaster

**MPOV**

Not to be a proud mother or anything, but my children were beautiful. They were _really_ adorable.

Especially the little girl; she was just too cute.

Since I was already kneeling from my encounter with Gazzy, I smiled at them.

The youngest one — the girl — grinned at me toothily, exposing her missing front teeth. She ran over to me, her blonde curls bouncing, and blue eyes shining.

If I remember correctly, her name was Angel- fitting name. "Hi Angel," I smiled, embracing her in my arms. Her small arms hugged me back and my smile grew even bigger.

"Max!" she cried. _They must have told them our names already._ "And Nico!" Angelica ran out of my arms, and threw herself at Fang. I smirked at his face; she had called him Nico. Angelica pulls back from Fang and studies his face. "You don't like the name Nico," she says thoughtfully. "Mine's Angel!"

_Oh boy, does that fit her,_ I thought. Fang laughed — like _laughed_, laughed. "Yeah. You can call me Fang, sweetie," he said warmly, and I gaped at him. When was he ever like _that_ to me? Um… I never said anything. I did _not_ just sound like a jealous mother.

Instead of standing shocked at Fang, I turned to my other 'child'. "Hey, um, Vincent, right?" I said, racking my brains to remember his name. He nodded, silent like Fang.

Speaking of Fang, I glanced over at him, only to see Angel propped up on his hip, holding her close. "I'm Maximum," I said, my attention back on Vincent. "But call me Max."

He nodded again, finally muttering a word. "Vince."

"That your nickname, huh?" I wondered.

Again, Shadow nodded. "Okay, so that's Fang over there. His real name is Nico," I added just in case Vincent needed some… blackmail… or something. What can I say; I need this kid to talk to me!

Fang walked over to where Shadow and I were standing. "Yo, I'm Fang," he said in a I'm-so-cool tone, with a head nod and a fist.

To my surprise, Vince — who is only _eight years old _— took his fist and pounded it. "Vincent," he replied with a head nod. _Those two are so similar; it's going to kill me one day_.

I sighed, took hold of Angel's tiny hand, and led my 'children' to our apartment. I let Fang do the introducing to the home and we both led them to their room.

Unpacking took about twenty minutes; neither child had much stuff to unload.

Then, came _dinner_. Fang and I let the children play, watch TV, whatever, while we made the meal. Correction: _Fang_ made dinner. Here's how our cooking session went:

**_Take One:_**_ Max and Fang's cooking attempt~_

The meal was pasta. Plain, ol' spaghetti and _pre-made_ meatballs — Simple, right? Not when Max is in the kitchen.

First mistake: forgetting to put water in the pot for the pasta to boil. I mean, nothing happened to them, but Fang was making the sauce while I was supposed to be preparing the pasta… And the spaghetti wasn't prepared.

Then, Fang and I switched jobs, although the sauce was already done. That was the second mistake. He told me, and I quote, "All you have to do, is take this spoon, and keep stirring that sauce around in circles." I think he believes I'm stupid.

So Fang was boiling the pasta and I was stirring the sauce. Of course, when he leaves me in the kitchen _alone,_ to go to the bathroom, I might have accidentally stirred it _too_ fast, causing a lot of the sauce to spill out. Oops.

When Fang walked back in, I had searched the entire kitchen for a cloth, wetted it, and was cleaning up the mess I had made.

Which he started yelling at me for.

"Are you an idiot?" he yelled. "The sauce is burning!" Sure enough, it was burnt, but he has _no right_ to yell at me like that.

I scoffed. "_I'm _the idiot? Who's the one who left the cooking disaster in a kitchen _alone_? I thought you would have figured that out when I tried to cook pasta without the freaking water! Who's the idiot now?"

Fang sighed. "Just get out, Max."

Smirking, I replied. "Gotcha," before I skipped out of the kitchen to join Shadow and Angel at the TV.

Twenty minutes later, we were all seated at the dining table, eating: **_Take Two: _**_Fang's success._

As the name says, the spaghetti and meatballs was a success.

* * *

**FPOV**

Just a forewarning, if you're ever stuck with Max as your partner, make sure you never try cooking with her. I don't think she did it purposely, but something in her head is lacking the culinary department.

Wait, scratch that. Her whole head is lacking something; it's probably full of rocks or air. One or the other.

But now, sitting at the dining table across from her, she looks so happy and care-free, and I can't help but take back all the rude things I've thought about her — believe me, there was quite a bit.

Max almost reminded me of Angel, when she was smiling at our kids. Well, that, and when she's not glaring at me.

I caught her eye and the smile turned into a glare, before it changed into a grimace. Her brown eyes were narrowed at me and her smile was more of a… demented smirk. It kind of looked like Iggy's face when he was in his 'stalker-creeper mood'.

"Can you pass the sauce, Max?" I grinned at her, remembering the fail of spaghetti I had tried to make with her earlier. She blinked, staring at me, her eyebrows furrowed together.

"Here you go, Fang," a little voice said. Angel. I smiled at her.

"Thank you, sweetie," I replied, looking at Max who was still staring at me. "Max?"

She shook her head. "I call the bed!" Max blurted, her eyes wide. "Wait, what?"

"What?" I asked. "What do you mea — Oh. Wait, _what_?" From the corner of my eye I could see Angel gesturing to Vincent that they should leave the table and the two of them slunk down, out of their seats, and went to their room.

Max smirked. "You heard me. I. Call. The. Bed," she exclaimed smugly.

I shook my head, placing the utensils down. "Yeah, I heard you, but that doesn't mean I'm going to agree!"

She scoffed. "Way to be a _gentleman_. You should always give up things for the lady; in this case, the bed privileges."

"Which is exactly why you're _not_ sleeping on the bed," I glared, enunciating the "not".

Smoke could practically be seen erupting from her ears. "That's the least you can do, after putting me through what you did earlier!" she retorted, trying to blindly come up with an excuse. _What is she talking about?_ "Your 'dream'," Max said icily.

_Oh_. "That was low, Max," I argued.

"Well that was horrifying. Feel guilty for what you did to me! Besides, you slept on the couch once, just do it again!" She pursed her lips and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Stop acting like a child!"

"I will when you start acting like a man!"

"Fine!" I shouted.

A smirk appeared on her face. "Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!" she retorted.

I looked at her smugly. "But I'm sleeping on the bed."

"We already went over this!" she screeched, running her hands through her hair, making her look like a mad man. "_I_ am sleeping on the bed! DEAL. WITH. IT!" Her teeth were gritted and she was breathing heavily.

"Well I am too."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Max's mouth gaped open. "Wait, _what_?"


	11. I Won't Kiss and Make Up

**MPOV**

Well, this morning was awkward. Even if Fang and I are on sorta-good-okayish-friendish-terms. But that doesn't count for anything.

So you're probably wondering how I woke up this morning.

To put it simple, I woke up with my face in a chest. Fang's chest. Our legs were tangled together, and his arms were wrapped around me tightly, so I was flush against him. _AWK-WARD_.

My first thought was: _Where'd the pillow go?_ Followed by a chain of other random thoughts.

_Where's my blanket?_

_Hmph. Fang, the blanket hogger._

_Wait, why am I so warm?_

_Why does this smell so nice?_

_Why are my boobs squished?_

And that's when I realized it. My blanket is gone. _Because of Fang_. I'm unusually warm. _Because of Fang_. It smells nice. _Because of Fang._ And my boobs are constricted. _Because of Fan —_ Wait, WHAT?

That's when I realized the unthinkable. I'm tangled up with Fang.

Jumping away from him as quickly as I could, I used my feet to push him away from me, so he ended up rolling off the bed. Fang landed on the carpet with a thud, immediately waking up.

He got up and sat on the bed, glaring at me sleepily. Fang rubbed his eyes, blinking to get moisture back in them, before he properly glared at me. "What the frick, Max?"

I scowled at him, rubbing my arms. "Why are you 'what the frick'-ing _me_?" I snap.

"Oh, _I don't know_, maybe because I woke up _falling off a bed_!" he retorted, his words laced with sarcasm and anger.

My nose flared. "That can't be as bad as getting your _personal space invaded_! How would you feel if you woke up with your rack pressed up against a _total stranger_?" I shouted.

Fang raised his eyebrows. "Max, you are aware that I'm not a female and that I don't have that particular… appendage? Thus I could not _possibly_ imagine what it must've felt like," he replied, rolling his dark eyes.

I glared at him, clenching my fists. "You know what I mean!" I growled in an animalistic manner.

"No, Max, I don't!" he yelled, stepping closer to me with every word. He's in my face now, his own face seemingly calm, although I can tell he's raging with anger. "Would you quit assuming things?"

"I don't assume things! Stop assuming things! You know nothing about me, you freaking dick-headed player!" I spat, my face red with rage.

He tilted his head back and laughed bitterly. "You do! And you just did! Why is it that whenever you assume something about me, it's _always_ bad, and _always_ makes me seem like I don't care _shit_ about you!"

My mouth opened to disagree, but I closed it. "You care about me?"

Fang looks at me with irritation. "Of course I do! Do you think I wouldn't mind sleeping next to someone like you? Why do you think I offered to put a pillow there?"

Breathing heavily, my eyes narrowed again. "Oh, so you put a pillow there because you _didn't_ want to sleep next to me? Because 'someone like me' disgusts you?"

"No!" he shouted, his voice full of irritation. "Because I cared about what you thought! I didn't want to make you uncomfortable!" By now, we were nose to nose, both of our hands clenched with rage.

"Garbage, Fang!" I hissed. "You're just a freaking player who doesn't give a damn about a girl's feelings."

His eyes widened before they narrowed. "There you go with assumptions, again! I am _not_ a player! It was Stephanie's fault who made that rumor up because I wouldn't be another dude who'd go out with her!" Now, his nose was a centimeter from mine. "But you won't believe m —,"

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA!" A new voice shouted, as the door burst open. "I know how much you guys want an angry kiss, but no more yelling! You're scaring the kids!" Iggy came in, splitting us up.

My eyes immediately softened when he said we were scaring Angel and Shadow, as did Fang's. Angel's blonde head peeked out around the doorframe, her blue eyes wide and scared.

Feeling horrible about what Fang and I had done, my eyes trained downcast on the ground. Angel came running up to me, and she wrapped her tiny arms around me in a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Ange," I whispered, kissing her forehead softly.

She looked up at me with teary blue eyes. "You and Fang don't h-hate each other, right?" Angel hiccupped.

I shook my head no, only to catch a glimpse of Fang trying not to roll his eyes. Tensing up, Angel noticed, and she planted a sticky kiss on my cheek. "It'll all be alright, Max."

"What?" I ask, confused.

Giving me a small smile, Angel replied, "Everything." She held my hand, and we walked out of the room, Fang and Iggy following us.

Outside, in the kitchen, I saw Nudge watching Vincent and Gazzy play. When we entered, Gazzy immediately stopped doing what he and Vincent were playing, to run up to us. Well, more like to Angel.

He engulfed her in a hug, which she returned, almost causing me to sigh. With the two right next to each other, I fully realized how alike they look. It was almost _too_ similar. "Hey Nudge," I began. "Are Gazzy and Angel… related?" I ask cautiously.

Gazzy looks up at me and nods. "She's my sister," he said, with a toothily smile.

"Ah," I sighed.

Nudge nods to confirm it. "That's why we came up here," she said. "And, to check on you and Fang," Nudge added in a whisper.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure." Glancing over at Fang and Iggy, they seemed to be in deep discussion, Fang, pissed. They were talking in hushed tones, so I couldn't quite make out what they were saying.

"Fang? Iggy?" I asked.

Iggy turned to me, plastering a bright smile on his face. "Yes, my dearest Max?" he asked dramatically.

"What's going on with you… two?" I wondered, avoiding Fang's intense gaze.

He looked over his shoulder at Fang, and then back at me. "Oh, nothing! Let's go tour the campus, shall we?" he asked giddily, holding his arm out for Nudge to take. Sighing, I hold onto Angel's hand, Fang with Vincent, and make sure Gazzy is holding hands with Ange.

We exit the door, and I turn around to lock it.

I hear the screech, before I see the monster who produced that noise. _Her? AGAIN?_ I thought, sighing. Facing the noise — and the all but confused group — I put on the steeliest glare I can manage.

"What, Lissa?" I snap. And then I realize two people are next to her. Her husband, and her child.


End file.
